


日光别墅

by LemonSeal



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大战之后的修身养性。</p>
            </blockquote>





	日光别墅

克拉克从不会错过日出。

但偶尔也会有例外，当他在午后的阳光中醒来时，感到前所未有的心满意足。克拉克也从不赖床，但今天例外，他很久没有睡得这么好过，身体里充盈的能量和愉快的心情让他不想那么快地起身。

直到闹钟的铃声再一次锲而不舍地响起，才让克拉克回想起他醒来的原因。他小心翼翼地起身，正要想办法解决掉恼人的噪音时，身边高高隆起的被卷里伸出一只手，粗暴地拍灭了闹钟声。

克拉克尽可能悄声地下床，赤脚踩着温暖的地板，伸着懒腰走到窗边。作为牺牲了隐私的代价，通透的落地玻璃取代外墙，使得别墅外的湖光风景一览无遗，美不胜收。克拉克欣赏了一会自然景象，但他的注意力很快就回到了房间里。

他并非独自一人，而且他喜爱与布鲁斯共枕的亲密与满足感，那与沐浴在阳光中汲取活力全然不同。克拉克回到床边，伸手抚弄布鲁斯散乱在外的头发，然后俯身在夹杂着银丝的黑发间落下一个个轻柔的吻。

“早安，阳光。”

他知道他醒着。

“你这样会闷到自己的，亲爱的。”克拉克假意关切地拉开布鲁斯蒙在头上的被子，趁此机会吻他的额头和紧缩的眉间，他纤长浓密的睫毛。然后贪得无厌，得寸进尺地亲吻布鲁斯渐渐露出来的脸上的每一片肌肤。

过了好一会，克拉克的骚扰终于起到了效果。

“闭嘴，克拉克！我发誓你再那么叫我，下一次，我就把你留在火山口里让你自生自灭。”把自己埋在被褥里的男人咒骂着推开他，低沉的声音沙哑疲惫，让那威胁打了不少折扣。

克拉克在布鲁斯再次用枕头活埋自己之前扯开被子，滑进被窝环抱住对方，赤裸的身体彼此交缠，温热肌肤相贴的亲昵感让他发出舒服的喟叹。

和哥谭最性感的男人赤身裸体地共享一张豪华大床而什么都不做？克拉克毫不意外他的自控能力像烈日下的薄冰一样烟消云散，除了亲吻和爱抚，他还想要更多。

“你这是谋杀。”

布鲁斯呻吟，想要挣脱克拉克缠在身上的手臂，可惜一个困顿的蝙蝠侠并不是钢铁之躯的对手，最终他放弃抵抗，侧身瞪着背后无赖的外星人。

布鲁斯在克拉克睁眼之前就已经醒了，酸痛的肌肉没有一处完好的皮肤让他完全不想动弹，宁愿昏睡到世界末日也不起来。常年锻炼出的生物钟却在闹钟声响起之前将他带离梦乡，而他仅剩的能量只能够关掉闹钟。

即使是花上一整晚揍翻罪犯，都没有过现在这样的、像是被压榨殆尽的疲惫。布鲁斯并不想承认自己纵欲过度，毕竟昨天晚上他们结束了第四回合的时候，要求再来一场加时赛的正是他本人。他需要彻底的休息，如果那个可恶的，只需要阳光就能恢复能量的氪星人没有再一次贴上来的话。

“天哪……布鲁斯，你真美。”

克拉克轻叹，布鲁斯的眼神让他立刻硬了。

显然，布鲁斯也立刻发现了克拉克的反应，毕竟那贴在腿间炙热火烫的硬物有着让人无法忽略的尺寸。他已经无处可退，整个人被禁锢在克拉克的身体与床褥之间，每一次挣扎都只是让他们赤裸的身体相互摩擦。

老实说，布鲁斯感到浑身又疼又痒。他并不讨厌情欲留下的印记，但是氪星人浓密柔软的体毛刮擦在他脆弱的皮肤上，让敏感的血痂和淤青隐隐作痛。然而克拉克带给他的并非只有疼痛，他的气味他的热度还有坚硬的身体，一再地令布鲁斯想起那些激情时刻。

“见鬼的，我到底中了什么邪才让你住进我家？”

布鲁斯有点恼羞成怒地瞪着克拉克，以此掩饰他的心跳加快，手心出汗和双腿的战栗。他甚至有点害怕，那可就太丢人了，一个经验丰富的花花公子竟然害怕一个菜鸟，一个不知餍足，精力充沛又兴致勃勃，对于性事的渴望旺盛得如同初尝禁果的青少年的菜鸟。

“是你说要好好修身养性的，韦恩先生。”

“哦，是吗——”布鲁斯拉长了语调，缓解他急促的呼吸和心跳，“你把我在床上操得半死的时候怎么就不这么说了？”

他粗俗的用词让年轻人脸颊发烫。

“你也勃起了，布鲁斯，而且我知道你还有力气再来一回的，不是吗？”克拉克红着脸反问，看似无辜的蓝眼睛在阳光中闪闪发亮。

即使布鲁斯是个伪装高手，他的生理反应也瞒不住一个有超级感官的氪星人。克拉克给了布鲁斯一个如同整个房间的阳关般灿烂的笑容，在布鲁斯想到合适的反驳之前，热烈地吻住他，仗着种族优势把那精明敏锐的头脑搅成一滩软泥，融化在他怀中。

但是布鲁斯可没有那么容易认输。他含住克拉克的舌头与唇瓣缠绵地吸吮，舌尖划过克拉克上颚敏感的粘膜，勾动戳刺，故意发出响亮的黏腻的水声。

布鲁斯高超的吻技让克拉克不得不中断这个吻，不然他就要提前射出来了。为了扳回一局，克拉克放开布鲁斯，低头亲吻他的锁骨和胸口，留恋不已地抚摸那饱满的胸肌，直到咬住一侧肿胀的乳头，吸吮他留下的齿印与吻痕，再一次加深那些深红色的印记。

“操，操你的……你这个野蛮人！”布鲁斯的呻吟变得哽咽，他激动得抓紧床单，伸入克拉克的发间紧紧抓住他，仰起的身体像紧绷的弓弦，而克拉克就是张弓的射手，势不可挡。

“你的乳头很漂亮，布鲁斯。它们又翘又敏感，”克拉克抓住布鲁斯的手，送到嘴边亲吻，含住他的手指轻轻啃咬，“这就是你总是在衬衣外穿一件马甲的原因吗，遮住你的乳头因为它们太过敏感，就算是丝绸的摩擦也能勃起？”

“够了，克拉克，够了……”布鲁斯的声音发抖，带了点鼻音的告饶让克拉克情不自禁握住他的手与他十指交缠，他吻着布鲁斯手指上的关节，在每一处他仍然能看到骨折痊愈后的痕迹的地方停留。

“你的手也很好看，”纤长，灵活，适合戒指，酒杯和象牙的琴键，无可比拟的优雅，然而克拉克也见过他戴着长至手肘的皮革手套，单拳打昏一个成年壮汉的强悍，“你是我见过的最美丽的男人，布鲁斯。”

克拉克赞叹。

哥谭难得有晴朗天气，艳阳高照，阳光从不设防的玻璃窗外涌进房间。但是在布鲁斯看来，那些阳光仿佛是为克拉克而来，所有的光芒都聚焦在他身上，光辉灿烂如明日之子，人间之神。唯一的障碍物，布鲁斯作为最后防线的那床被子滑落到了地上，房间里明亮得让他几乎产生错觉，也许这都是他的濒死体验，是某种幻觉，是他潜意识中的天堂一隅。

布鲁斯抬起手臂遮住眼睛，他唯一能回答的只是让克拉克继续。

“别停下，克拉克，别停。”

“如你所愿。”

克拉克膜拜地亲吻布鲁斯身上每一寸皮肤，每一道伤痕的形状。陈旧的伤疤，凹凸不平的发白发亮的皮肤早已被吸吮啃咬得又红又肿，仿佛这样就能掩盖那些几乎致命的伤口。但那些都是布鲁斯的过往，他的功勋，克拉克只希望布鲁斯有一天愿意开口和他谈论这些伤口的来历，他希望他们之间能够毫无隔阂。

好在他们还有的是时间。

克拉克跪坐在床上，拉开布鲁斯的双腿架在自己膝盖上。暴露的感觉让布鲁斯既兴奋又羞耻，他光滑的、没有一丝多余的毛发的下体布满了吻痕干涸的体液，暴露在阳光中的淤青的皮肤在克拉克的注视下刺痛。克拉克抚摸布鲁斯大腿，捧住他的屁股抬起他，布鲁斯腿根内侧细嫩柔软的皮肤和他紧实的肌肉全然不同，矛盾得如同黑暗骑士本身，刚强与温柔，冷酷与热情。

在布鲁斯发出抱怨的呻吟，拉扯他的头发催促他之前，克拉克低头含住半勃的阴茎。

唤起布鲁斯的欲望是件相当简单的事，他们相遇之后，随着每一秒钟的流逝，彼此间膨胀的火热的吸引力的增长永无止境。然而在经过荒唐的毫无节制的一夜之后，让布鲁斯彻底勃起就没有那么容易了。

可是克拉克没那么容易放弃。

他深深地吞入布鲁斯的阴茎，用喉咙和舌头挤压摩擦，用他整晚时间在布鲁斯身上学到的方法取悦、讨好。克拉克承认自己做的有点过火了，可他停不下来，他无法停止对布鲁斯的渴望，无法不沉浸在激情与快感之中而那些都只有布鲁斯能给予他。

布鲁斯乐于享受克拉克的服务，但不是现在，他稍稍起身让克拉克放开他，然后侧躺下去。“够了……克拉克，就是，直接进来，”布鲁斯扭动身体寻找合适的姿势，他的下半身全然不受控制，就像块融化的奶油，黏腻湿滑，颤抖得厉害，“但是……你最好慢点来……”

克拉克扶着布鲁斯的腿打开他的身体，他的手指轻而易举地滑入肿胀的后穴，穴口的嫩肉和褶皱肿胀充血，紧窄而高热。艳红的颜色和乳白色的精液对比鲜明，随着他的搅动，留在深处的的精液和润滑液不断地溢出，色情地在他的手指上牵出细细的银线，落在早就一片狼藉的床单上。

比起总是用超能力作弊，克拉克更喜欢慢慢探索布鲁斯的性感带，看着他因为随着自己的手指变化的细微表情，看他高潮时泛红的脸庞。

“天哪，哦，是的……就是那样，克拉克，哦，克拉克……”

低哑的不成词句的音节断断续续地从布鲁斯微张的双唇中迸出，他半睁着眼睛，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛从浓密的睫毛下瞥向克拉克，投以告饶似的目光。克拉克了解那个表情，他微笑着躺在布鲁斯身后，抬起他的大腿，下身贴过去，让热烫的性器挤入布鲁斯湿淋淋的股缝间，随着他的呼吸身体的每一次起伏摩擦他的会阴。

“你喜欢我这么做吗，布鲁斯？”他不急着操进布鲁斯的体内，却先含住他通红的耳垂，柔声细语地询问他的感受。

在床上，克拉克是最好的学生，乐于沟通，善于改进，好到布鲁斯怀疑自己是不是教的太好，以至于克拉克青出于蓝得令他无法拒绝。

“我他妈的爱死了，行吗！”

如果不是现在的姿势有点困难，布鲁斯倒想咬住克拉克的嘴唇让他别再多话。

他们要么低估了布鲁斯身体的放松程度，要么低估了克拉克的尺寸，克拉克缓慢地插入布鲁斯的身体时还是受到了不小的阻力。钝痛也让布鲁斯皱紧了眉头，他把脸深深地埋进臂弯里，但仍然咽不下哽咽的痛呼，抓着克拉克手臂的手指也深深地陷入那完美的皮肤中。

克拉克抬高布鲁斯的膝盖，更深入地挺进他为自己打开的身体，缓慢地抽插，变换角度直到布鲁斯因为快感而紧缩战栗。克拉克扳过布鲁斯的下巴，吻他泛泪的眼角和发烫的脸颊，吞下他忍痛的细碎呻吟。

房间里突然安静下来，只剩下心跳声，粗重的呼吸声，和克拉克进入布鲁斯的身体带出湿哒哒的摩擦的水声。布鲁斯也安静下来，沉默地柔顺地接受着克拉克的吻，迎合他的抽插。

湖水拍打水岸的声音渐渐与他们交合的频率同步。

没有什么比这美妙的了，克拉克抱紧布鲁斯，用他光滑的下巴磨蹭布鲁斯初露胡茬的脸颊，在他的脖子和肩膀上留下一个个不间断的吻。蒸腾的的热度随着他们的结合不断攀升，情欲的火焰炙烤着神经，让克拉克越来越不满足当前温吞的动作。

布鲁斯的身体柔韧得不可思议，克拉克甚至不需要离开他的身体，他坐起来，转动布鲁斯，抓着他把他的双腿拉高架在自己肩膀上，然后压住他，让他的身体在自己怀中对折。布鲁斯喊着克拉克的名字大声咒骂，然而他坚硬的湿淋淋的阴茎暴露了他有多么兴奋的事实。

当他们终于调整好新的角度，克拉克托住布鲁斯的臀瓣，用力地埋进他的身体，快速地操干起来，每一次都撞在前列腺上令布鲁斯失控地哭喊出声。

最终，在几次沉重的粗暴的插入后，克拉克狠狠地压住布鲁斯几乎让他们都陷入床垫中，再一次地射了出来。过量的液体随着他的射精从布鲁斯被过度使用的松软穴口溢出，让他们一塌糊涂的下身更加泥泞。

“为我射出来，布鲁斯。”

克拉克说着，加快了撸动的速度，粗暴地拉扯布鲁斯翘起的乳尖因为疼痛能给他带来更多的快感，舔舐吸吮布鲁斯脸颊上凸起的小痣，用尽全力取悦他，把他推向情欲的顶峰。

高潮的时候布鲁斯脑中一片空白，他甚至不记得自己是否尖叫出声。

当他恢复意识，眼前英俊的超人类正毫无形象地舔吮他的脸颊，就像某种毛绒绒的大型动物一样，看到布鲁斯清醒过来，克拉克故意当着他的面伸出舌头，舔了舔沾着布鲁斯射出的液体的手指。

“味道很淡。但是你瞧，你还是可以射出来的不是吗。”

“你真的打算榨干我，克拉克？”

布鲁斯拉住克拉克的头发，用湿润的蓝眼睛望着克拉克，给了他一个气喘吁吁的吻。而克拉克发誓他愿意为那个眼神做任何事，他一定是说出来了，因为布鲁斯甜蜜地微笑起来。

“抱我去浴室，克拉克。再和你这么待在床上做下去我就要失禁了。”布鲁斯小声抱怨，他浑身酸痛，在昏睡过去之前只想泡一个热水澡。

他不应该说出口的，因为有着超级听力的氪星人像闻到了肉排味道的大狗一样满脸渴望地看着他，“嗯……布鲁斯，那真是个好主意。我想看你被我操到高潮失禁时的表情，啊哈，那一定棒极了。”

“克拉克！”

布鲁斯低吼，又一次地后悔起他的引狼入室。

 

 

 


End file.
